Question: Vanessa was assigned papers 31 through 59 for homework last week. If Vanessa read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 31 through 59, we can subtract 30 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 29. We see that Vanessa read 29 papers. Notice that she read 29 and not 28 papers.